


Make A Change

by elwinfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/elwinfortuna
Summary: Celebrimbor and Annatar have a difficult conversation.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Make A Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



"Annatar."

"You call me that name now, knowing who I am?" 

"A name is but a name. Deeds truly matter. You can fill Middle-earth with the stink of your cruelties, or you can be more, be admirable. Be the Lord of Gifts in truth, not just in name." 

"Your city lost, your people fleeing, and you would reason with me? I can kill you at any moment." 

"Kill me if you will. But you have a chance, a choice to change your fate, become what you should be."

"I do not know the way."

"Just take my hand in yours."


End file.
